


Make A Wish

by AtypicalMedia



Category: Random Encounters: Resident Enis (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtypicalMedia/pseuds/AtypicalMedia
Summary: After their experience in Monster Gulch, Enis and Mark reflect on the past and their new lives.
Kudos: 9





	Make A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and decided to type it up and post is.

The sun sinks down below the horizon, casting the forest into shadow and forcing the three weary travelers to stop for the night. The past two days had been spent getting as far away from Monster Gulch as possible. With no shelter nearby, they decide to camp in a small clearing within the forest and take turns keeping watch. Mark starts a small fire to keep them warm while Dodger and Enis set up camp. They eat a quick meal before settling into their places for the night.

“Goodnight guys,” Dodger mumbles as she tucks her backpack under her head. She lays with her back to the fire and drifts off into sleep. Mark sits across the fire from her, wiping down his machete. His eyes flicker up towards the treeline every few seconds, his sharp gaze piercing the shadows.

Enis watches his tense companion. A slight frown pulls at his lips. During the short time he’s spent with the two he’s noticed that Mark tends to push himself into the role of “protector”, though the stubborn man would most likely never admit it. Enis respects him for that but Mark is only human. He needs to rest more than he allows himself to. It's only a matter of time until he burns himself out if he continues like this.

For several moments the only sounds that fill the air are the rustle of leaves in the trees, the crackling of the fire and Dodger’s steady breathing. Enis suddenly flops down on his back next Mark, his hands resting lightly on his stomach, and stares up at the stars. He wiggles around until he’s able to rest his head on the human’s leg then relaxes with a contented sigh. Mark jumps slightly at the contact and gives him a confused glance before returning his stare to the forest. This isn't the weirdest thing he’s witnessed the vampire do after all.

Enis clears his throat to catch his attention again and speaks softly to avoid waking Dodger, “The sky’s so pretty.” Mark just grunts in acknowledgement. Enis looks over at him. The man’s attention hasn’t left the treeline.

“Come on Mark, look.”

Mark’s eyes dart to the sky for a split second before returning to the area around them, “It’s just stars Enis. They’re there every night.”  
“So? They’re still pretty.” He shifts again so he’s next to Mark then grabs his arm and drags him down beside him.

“What the hell, Enis?”

“Just look,” Enis points upwards.

Mark sighs in resignation and follows the gesture. “Okay, I’m looking. I see stars, and the moon, and a few clouds. Same stuff that’s there every night.”  
“That doesn’t make it any less cool. Wouldn’t it be awesome to go up there?”

Mark’s quiet for a moment. “Yeah, awesome,” He murmurs wistfully. Enis looks at him curiously. Mark ignores the look.

Enis speaks again, “It’s crazy to think that there could be another place like this somewhere out there.”

“If there is hopefully it's a lot less fucked up.”They slip into a comfortable silence.

Mark’s half asleep when Enis shakes his arm excitedly, “Mark look,” he whisper-shouts, “It’s a meteor shower!”  
Several thin white streaks rocket across the dark expanse above them.

“Make a wish Markimoo!”

“Don’t call me that,” Mark retorts but nonetheless he closes his eyes and whispers a wish under his breath. Enis waits a few moments before he pipes up again.

“Did you make a wish?”

Mark hums an affirmative.

“Do you wanna hear mine?”

“Sure,” Mark answers sleepily.

“I wished that we didn’t have to run anymore. You know, like before everything happened, but that we still knew each other like we do now… because it's not lonely now, because we have each other. You, me and Dodger. Right?”

Mark nods, fighting against his heavy eyelids as Enis rambles on. His eyes drift over to Dodger’s peacefully sleeping form. Though he’ll probably never say it out loud, he agrees with Enis. While he longs for his old life back, if anarchy had never taken over he might never had met Dodger and Enis. Their group is definitely a little dysfunctional but they’re still pretty much, almost, kinda, like… family. Even Enis. He’s that younger sibling who drives you insane but you still care about them anyway. Because that’s what family is. So what is Mark’s wish? His wish is the same as Enis’.

Mark finally loses his battle with sleep. A small smile graces his face. Enis stops his rambling and sits up, grinning triumphantly. He keeps watch for the remainder of the night, allowing his human friends to catch the sleep they so desperately need.


End file.
